


To Let You Go

by reyloplease



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloplease/pseuds/reyloplease
Summary: Rey knew it's a sin to have Kylo like this but she couldn't help it because he kept saying her name like a prayer, like she's his everything, like she's his most precious thing.





	To Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS LAME! LOL  
> This is my very first Reylo fic. I don't know how I ended up with this. Just something on my mind came up and yea here it is. I'm sorry for the grammar error, I'm not an English speaker but I will always try my best!

Rey knew from the first time she met him that this would be a trouble. Rey knew it’s wrong to love him. And she knew for sure that to be with him it’s impossible. But it felt so right when Kylo touching her, kissing her, hugging her, and making love with her. He made her feel like she’s the most precious thing he had. He made her feel like she’s his everything. 

“Please, let me buy you a house or an apartment, anything you want, so I can visit you privately.” Kylo said as he hugged her from behind while kissing her chestnut hair.

“You don’t have to, Kylo. You’re just wasting your money.” Rey said as she hold his strong arms.

“I would do anything to make you mine. Only mine.”

“And to make you happy.” He tightened his arms on her body.

“Just having you like this is already make me happy.” She chuckled. 

“Well, I’ll make you happier than.” 

He turned her body so she’s facing him now. He devoured her lips hungrily while lifting her body and went straight to the bed.

“Rey...,  
Rey…,  
My Rey.” He said her name like a prayer.

He sucked her neck hard hoping it would leave purple mark there. Making his own mark on her body.

“Ah… Kylo.” She moaned feeling his hardened member down there pressing her thighs.

“Say it Rey, say that you’re mine.” His hands slipped under her black dress. His fingers pressing her mound which covered by her black thong.

“I’m yours, Kylo.” She said hazily between her moans.

Rey felt like she’s in the heaven. His touch was magic. But deep inside, she knew that this is a sin. Because the man who worshiping her body right now was married.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you think bout it! Hehe


End file.
